Edwards Birthday
Edwards Brithday A/N: This isn a part og Brewdening love, but its like what steepanny meyer did with the bree trainer story, like a exra bit or something. God loves you all and I love anyone that god lobes <3<3<3 I woke up early at midnite becose It was the dsay of Wards brirth and I was gong to set up his supplies party early so he woodnt no abot it ok. I went to the Crullens house and meat ali outside the window, She had a reelly pretty purple party dress and leather hells. Her hare was done in a nice wavy way “Hey Joen you look hawt today, ward will tink yu are so sexah.” Alice tod me outloud. I was weering a special outfit for ward. I had stragtened my har and was whering a black dress which was a dress and a skirt at the same time, it was tight and short and made my legs look reely long and skiney. I coulnt weight to see werds reactan when he say me. Anyway we got the tables out of the shed and put them on the ground and made a markey over the top to protect it from whatever. We then put the cake out, it was a reely expensibe cake or whatever and put all the food out and then I wrent home to bed until night time came later that night. I was reely excited about the party becose allot of wardys firends that he hadn’t seen for agers woud be cumming ovar. But one I wanst locking fordwards to was tana. She thought ward was hawt and wanted tyo sell him awey from me but I was way hawteer than her anyway so I kne ward would stay wiyj me insteed of going for ythat dirty Slit. It was 6 and everyone hid in his room, then ward came In. Happy birathday Edwerid” I SCREMED OUT . he jammed at me and huggled me tight into his pecks witch ere hard and tight. “Ommg joan you look hawter than you eva have be4!” He told me and I kussed his big lips in a erroctical way. “come outside we have a supplures for you sexah,Z” I wanked at him and he wainked back. We whent outside to the rotunda and there was what me and alica had mad for him this mourning plus all his friends where there. Then tana came up to him and said in a seductive vocal, “Hey big boy you lock good, and then he tried to kass him.”THEN I WALLED UP TO HER AND DLAPPED HER FACE HAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “HE IS BY BOYFRIEND OK SO BAK OFF SLUTY!” Tana creamed in my erection and tried to pash me, but wardy pucnjed her hard in the stomck. NO YOUO HURT JOAN NOW FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” THE LORD IS UNPLEASED BY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Tana cired and gave me the finger but I egnored her becose shed uglah now anyway. I forgat to give you your precent joan, I saids to ward. I gave him a box and he opened the box In it was a ring made of sliver. I LOVe it, he told me,and then we ate the cake and I said I love you, ward I love you to Erin The end/ ,3,3,3,3 Naww that was a sweat story, Edward and joan are prefect togetha (NOT!) THE END!!! Category:Brewdening Love Category:Fandumb Category:Fanfic